Hetalia Disney Story
by Anime Farm Girl
Summary: The Axis Powers and the Allied Forces find a teenage girl who can't speak but for whatever reason can sing. And what does she sing? Disney songs of course. Super cheesy I know. R&R. FrUk, GerItaly, RusChina ,PrusCan. Human and country names used. I'll try to use as many songs as possible, so sorry if I don't get to your favorite.


A Hetalia Disney story

Summary: The Axis Powers and the Allied Forces find a teenage girl who can't speak but for whatever reason can sing. And what does she sing? Disney songs of course. Super cheesy I know. R&R. FrUk, GerItaly, RusChina ,PrusCan. Human and country names used. I'll try to use as many songs as possible, so sorry if I don't get to your favorite.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any characters. Only the OC.

It was during the summer that France offered to take everyone on a boat ride to the small island of Elba, where they could relax for the day. England offered to sail France's boat. The day arrived and members of both the Allied Forces and the Axis Powers boarded France's boat and sailed for Elba. Once they arrived France spoke to everyone. "Come, mes amis, there iz a wonderful spot for us to rest and eat." Each person had brought some kind of food or drink to share. As the countries walked through a woodland area to the spot France mentioned, Italy felt as though something was watching them.

"Uh, Doitsu, I think something's watching us."

"Don't worry Italy, it's only wild boars. They live on the island. They shouldn't bother us." France reasured Italy. The countries finaly arrived at the spot France talked about. It was a beautiful spot, there was a large shaded area and a pond. As everyone started to unpack the food they brought, America noticed something was wrong.

"Hey, who took my hamburgers. I had seven, but now there's only five. America said.

"Alfred, you git, are you sure that you didn't just eat them." England replied.

"No, I was saving them." America said annoid that someone took his hamburgers.

"Maby a wild boar took them." said France, but he wasn't even looking at America. He was looking into the woods around them, more specifically, at the tree tops.

"No, I haven't put my backpack on the ground until now. Unless boars can drop down from trees." America whispered to England. "They can't do that, right?"

"Of course they can't, you git." England yelled at America. Then the other countries started going through their own bags.

"Vee, some of my pasta is gone too." said Italy.

"One of my bratwursts is also gone." Germany said.

"Some of my sushi, as well." said Japan.

"And one of my sodas is gone too." America said. England thought for a moment.

"Perhaps if we see what was not taken it would give us a clue to what we are looking for." Offered England. The countries started to take stock of what was left.

"None of my beer was taken." said Germany.

"My wine wasn't taken either." France said.

"None of my food was taken." said England.

"Of course it didn't take your food, it was probably hungry, not suicidal." America said. England glared at America.

"Vell, now ve know that vhat ever took the food vasn't interested in alcohol." figured Germany.

"Maby we could catch it, we could leave some of our food out and wait. It could show up again." offered America. So each country laid out a small amount of food. America made a simple rope trap near the food. Then they hid in the nearby bushes. They waited a few minutes, then they heard something in the trees. Then from one of the trees two hands reached down and grabed one of Germany's bratwursts.

America pulled the rope which caused the rope trap to tighten around the two hands. The hands suddenly jerked up, pulling America out of the bushes. The other countries ran forward to see what was caught in the trap. It was a girl. She had long brown hair tied up in a messy ponytail. She was wearing tan capri shorts that stoped at her knees, a dark green tank top, and an well worn pair of sneakers. As the countries were studying her, she wound the rope around the tree trunk and continued to stare down the countries, mainly France.

"Now that we know who was taking our food, what do we do with her, and how do we get her down." asked America. Russia steped forward.

"I will get her down, da?" said Russia as he took the rope from America's hands. Russia pulled hard on the rope. The rope pulled the girl around the trunk and down to the ground. Without her hands to stop her fall she landed on her side. The girl stood up quickly and faced the countries. The first thing she did was run towards France and headbutt him in the stomach. As France doubled over, the girl smerked.

France coughed, "Yes it's good to see you too, Elba." The girl frowned at the name. France noticed this, "That's right, you prefer Amber, my mistake." The other countires looked at France with confusion.

"Francis, you know this girl?" asked England.

"Yes, everyone this iz Elba. Although she prefers the name Amber." said France, "She iz the representative for the island."

"That's nice and all, but what I would like to know is why she was stealing our food." asked England looking at the girl. The girl just looked back at England and remained silent.

"She won't speak, as long as I've known her, she has never spoken." France said, "As you can probably tell she isn't very fond of me." The girl sneered and spat at the ground, as if to prove the point. England took the end of the rope from Russia and handed it to America.

"Hold this." England said as America took the rope. England then walked back to France and pulled him away from the others. There was an awkward silence as the other countries and the girl waited for France and England.

"Are you sure about this, Arthur?" asked France as the two walked back to the others.

"We should at least give it a go." England said. He walked over to the girl and untied her wrists. "I believe I have a proposition that would be very benificial for you." The girl looked at England with interest. "If you were to come with France and I we could introduce you to the other countries, perhaps get you a seat at the next world meeting," the girl seemed interested and smiled, "as a territory of France of course." England continued. The girl stiffened and frowned. She shook her head and began to walk away. France steped in front of her as if to stop her.

"Wait, Elba listen to England..." Before France could say more the girl punched him in the gut. As France doubled over, the girl walked past him and climed a near by tree. She sat on a low branch and leaned against the trunk. England turned to France.

"Francis, how do you suppose we get her down." asked England. America was the one who gave the answer.

"Hey Iggy, remember when I was a kid and I would hide in the trees." America said.

"Your point is, and don't call me that." England replied.

"Well you allways got me to come down when you bribed me with food." said America.

"So, what does that have to do with anything?" England asked.

"All we need to do is give her a reason to come down." replied America.

"And what reason would that be, I don't think that we have anything she wants." England said.

"Just let me try something." America said as he walked towards the tree. "Hey Amber, I got a proposition for ya. You fight me, one on one. If you win we'll leave you alone, but if I win you go with France and England. What do you say?" The girl smiled and jumped down from the tree. The two began to circle each other. Then, the girl broke into song.

"Well you think that you can take me on, you must be crazy. There ain't a single thing you've done, that's gonna phase me." England looked at France.

"I thought you said she never spoke." England said.

"Well that's just it, she iz literally unable to speak, but apparently she can sing." replied France. The girl continued.

"Oh, but if you want to have a go, I just want to let you know. Get off of my back," The girl charged America and swung at his head. America side steped at dodged it. "and into my game." The girl swung her other fist and hit America in the stomach. "Get out of my way," America swung at the girl's shoulder, she dodged. "and outta my brain. Get out of my face or give it your best shot." She swung, America blocked her arm and punched her in the chest. "I think it's time you better face the fact." She hit two rapid punches to America's chest. "Get off of my back." America and the girl went back to circling each other. "You know it's all just a game that I'm playing. Don't think that you can't find a way in, that's what I'm saying. Oh, but if you want to have a go. I just want to let you know." The two charged at each other again. "Yeah get off of my back and into my game." The girl managed to hit America on the shoulder. "Get out of my way, and out of my brain." America knocked the girl to the ground. "Get out of my face or give it your best shot." The girl kicked at America's legs and also knocked him to the ground. "I think it's time you better face the fact." The two of them both stood up. "Get off of my back."(Get off of my back, Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron)

The girl pulled her arm back as if to punch America, but before she had the chance, America used all of his strength and hit her in the chest. She was thrown against a tree. The wind was knocked out of her, her eyes widened. When she didn't get back up, the fight was over, America had won. The girl slowly rose, she sighed as if annoyed. But had a genuine smile as she extended her hand to America. America took her hand and shook it. England steped towards the two.

"So Elba," the girl frowned but England didn't notice. "why don't you gather your things, and meet us back here." The girl simply walked off only to return a few moments later with a backpack. She looked at England and motioned for him to continue. "Well," England continued, "now that that's settled, let's head back to the ship." They walked back to France's ship.

It was a large ship that one might find in a museum. It had three sails, entirely made of wood, was flying a French flag, and its figure head was of a woman. They all boarded, Japan, Germany, Italy, and Russia headed below deck. England and France went to the captians quarters to discuss their current situation. Amber sat at the front of the ship, just before the figure head. America sat beside her.

"So," he began, "why are you called Amber?" Amber looked at America and pointed to her eyes. Which were, as her name sugested, an amber color. America thought for a moment. "So what's up with you and France?" Amber reached into her backpack and pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen. She wrote something on the paper and handed it to America.

It read, "France found me when I was little."

"Then why do you hate France?" America asked, "I mean it's like me and Iggy. Were not related but he raised me and he's like a dad and an older brother all rolled into one." Amber didn't answer, and America left it at that. For a while they just sat there until America grew bored. America looked around the ship for something to do, then smiled. Amber looked at what America was smiling at and grinned as well. Someone had left the ship's wheel unattended.

America whispered to Amber, "Do you know how to sail a ship?" Amber nodded. The two climbed on to the upper deck. Amber took the wheel and her eyes lit up. Soon the two of them devised a way to sail.

When Amber held out a closed fist, it ment no sail, so that they would slow down. If she held out and open palm with her fingers touching her palm, it ment half-sail, where the ship would move but not at full speed. When she held out a flat hand it ment full-sail, so that the ship traveled at full speed. Finally if she held out her right or left hand in a straight line then it ment to turn starboard or port.

Amber sailed at half-sail for a while, then held out an open hand. America called out for full-sail. The ship's crew fully unfurled the three sails and the ship's speed increased. When it did Amber's eyes seemed to light up. She had a grin on her face as the wind swept through her hair.

In the captian's quarters France and England were discussing what they would do at the next world meeting. France seemed upset.

"I don't understand why Amber is so distant. It's not at all like my relationship with Canada. She's my territory and should be like a daughter, but..." France sulked.

"Don't worry about it Francis, you know how young people are." England was saying when they felt the ship speed up, a few moments later America entered the room.

"Hey, you guys should see this." America said. England and France followed America up to where Amber was still steering the ship.

"Huh, angry at you one moment, happily steering a ship the next. Her attitude could use some adjusting." England said to France. Amber ignored England's comment. England then asked, "By the way Francis, why is the she so angry with you?"

"I don't know." Amber flinched but continued to listen in and steer the ship, France didn't notice. "I feel like I did something, but I just can't remember." Amber abruptly turned to face England and France, looking furious.

America noticed this, "Hey Amber, you ok?" Amber once again began to sing.

"I am a question to the world, not an answer to be heard. All a moment that's held in your arms." She then looked directly at France. "And what do you think you'd ever say? I won't listen anyway." She pointed at France, "You don't know me, and I'll never be what you want me to be. And what do you think you'd understand? I'm a girl, no, I'm a woman. You can take me and throw me away."

France looked hurt, "Mon cheri don't you think you're being a bit harsh? Don't you love your Papa?"

Amber continued, "And how can you learn what's never shown? Yeah you stand here on your own. They don't know me 'cause I'm not here. And I want a moment to be real, wanna touch things I don't feel, wanna hold on and feel I belong."

She then looked at England. "And how can the world want me to change, they're the ones that stay the same. They don't know me, 'cause I'm not here."

She looked at America, "And you see the things they never see, all you wanted, I could be. Now you know me, and I'm not afraid. And I wanna tell you who I am, can you help me be a woman?"

She faced England and France again, "They can't break me, as long as I know who I am. And I want a moment to be real, wanna touch things I don't feal, wanna hold on and feel I belong. And how can the world want me to change, They're the ones that stay the same. They can't see me, but I'm still here. They can't tell me who to be, cause I'm not what they see. And the world is still sleepin', while I keep on dreamin' for me."

Amber reached into her backpack, pulled out a sheet of paper and threw the paper at France. "And their words are just whispers and lies that I'll never believe. And I want a moment to be real, wanna touch things I don't feel, wanna hold on and feel I belong. And how can they say I never change they're the ones that stay the same. I'm the one now, cause I'm still here. I'm the one, cause I'm still here. I'm still here. I'm still here. I'm still here." (I'm still here, Treasure Island. Note: had to change some of the lyrics to fit Amber). Amber then stormed off and went below deck.

"What was that all about?" England asked. France looked at the piece of paper that Amber threw at him. It was completely in french, with a signature on the bottom. France read the paper, his eyes widening in realization as he continued.

"What is it Francis, what does it say?" France looking at the letter with disbelief .

"It's a letter I wrote. Of a promise I made, that I would return and visit her. I had to leave her and I must have forgotten about her with all my work." France sighed, "No wonder she hates me, I left her on that island all alone." He thought for a moment. "I should go speak to her." France was about to head below deck when America stoped him.

"Woah dude, hold on. Trust me, she probably doesn't want to talk to you. Just give her some time, she'll chill out." France reluctantly listened to America and did not go after the girl.  
Eventually they arrived in France and every left the boat, each heading back to their homes. England and France bid America goodbye and took Amber to their house. Once they entered the house they were greeted by England and France's cats, Pierre and Lancelot. The cats seemeed interested in the girl and followed her when she left the room to unpack.

Hours past and France hadn't seen Amber sence she left the room, so he and England went looking for her. They searched the house and found her in their study, which had multiple bookshelves and tons of books. Amber was there sitting in a large chair with a book in hand, but she wasn't reading. Instead she was singing while Pierre and Lancelot circled each other as if dancing.

"Everybody wants to be a cat, because a cat's the only cat who knows where its at. Everybody's pickin' up on that feline beat, 'cause everything else is obsolete. Now a square with a horn, can make you wish you weren't born, ever'time he plays; and with a square in the act, he can set music back to the caveman days. I've heard some corny birds who tried to sing, but a cat's the only cat who knows how to swing. Who wants to dig a long-haired gig or stuff like that? When everybody wants to be a cat. A square with a horn makes you wish you weren't born, ever'time he plays; and with a square in the act, he's gonna set music back to the Stone Age days. Everybody wants to be a cat, because a cat's the only cat who knows where it's at; while playin' jazz you always has a Welcome mat, 'cause everybody digs a swingin' cat. Everyone digs a swingin' cat." (Everybody wants to be a cat, Aristocats)

When Amber finished the song she continued to read the book and the cats jumped onto the chair and curled up beside her. France and England silently left the room without being notice.


End file.
